Evening of a New Dawn
by Rogue-jedi900
Summary: Naruto's new friend moves into the Leaf Village! Is she friend? is she foe? Join the fight to discover the truth!
1. Chapter 1 THE STORY BEGINS

_AN: Hi all and thanks for reading! Btw, this story may have a bit of language but it's not that bad, actually its kinda ok. enjoy!_

** Chapter 1 THE STORY BEGINS**

It was a bright evening and Eve was walking through the town. She walked past a Ramen shop (an: it's Ichiraku's Ramen btw :¬) ) She then felt a rumbling in her stomach.

"Hmm, hungry" She thought "Oh that reminds me, I have some ramen at home I can finish off at home." She then got home. As she walked in she realised that she'd eaten the ramen as breakfast that morning and also she hadn't bought any other food cos' she was busy doing missions.

"NO!" she shouted "I was really looking forward to that! I'll just go to that Ichiraku place for Ramen then" so Eve turned around sharpish but whacked her head on the cupboard door

She cursed then stormed out the house towards the food place.

As she was approaching the Ramen shop she noticed that it had closed up like 10minutes ago.

"NOOO!" Eve shouted. As she angrily walked around the corner Someone bumped into her.

"Watch were the hell your walking DOUCHE!" she shouted

"Sorry lol" said the yellow spiky haired boy

"I'm just in a hurry to get some Ichiraku Rame!" he said jumping everywhere "Oh yeah my names Naruto btw and I'm like sooo gonna be the next Hokage!" he said

"It's closed and I really wanted to try it too" Eve siad "my names Eve" Eve replyed and held out her hand to shake". Eve looked abit like Lady gaga in the video to Lovegame (but lady gaga doesn't exist here so nobody said anything ;-) ).

"WHAT?" the spikey yellow boy cryed "How could you never try it before?" he asked like mad "Wait are you new here?"

"Yeah I just moved in 2weeks ago

"Where you from? Why you move down here?" Naruto questioned. Then he looked around and made sure no one was listening and said "oh yeah I'm the 9tailed fox too"

"Don't worry dude, I ain't telling noone, actually I'm also a jinchurike too" Eve replied "I'm also from the Hidden stone village (it's a country next to Iwarukare) it was really lame in that village an I just needed to get away from it all and just work some stuff out for myself" Eve answered

Suddenly Rock Lee appeared.

"OMG NARUTO I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING FOR RAMEN THEN COMING STARIGHT BACK AND THAT WAS LIKE 2 HOURS AGO!" Rock Lee said

"oh yeah I forgot about that" Naruto said "hey want to come train with us?" he asked eve

"YES I WILL BE THERE TO!" Rock Lee added

But before she could answer Eve then suddenly herad her cellphone ring. She got it out. It was a text. "WE NO WER CANT HIDE 4EVA!" it read.

Eve phoned the number. They answered. "Who is this! How did you get hold of this number? Are you a stalker!" Eve said back angrily

"We have bombed the sand village looking for you and the 1 tails and now we'll bomb the Leaf cos' we know your there now befriending the 9 tails!"

"Yeah right liar, my allys in the Sand woulve told me!"

"We killed them and they told us everything!" the stranger said "But unfortunately one got away"

"Quick!" Eve shouted loud "Someone is going to attack the village!"

"WTFF!" Screamed Rock Lee "NOT ON MY WATCH!" even though he doesnst wear a watch

"Who is it we'll catch them!" shoute Naruto throwing ninja stars everywere

"No. You two go an get back up, ill find the douche, I'll need yous and others to back me up"

"RIGHT!" they both said and then they went

"Look motherf-cker!" Eve fumed down the phone "Get here now and I'll floor you!"

"I already am!" the voice said lolling evilly "YOU WILL BE ANOTHER PIE OF ART IN MY GALLERY! Prepare to die!"


	2. Chapter 2 Stranger is revealed!

Eve was quite scarred. But then she noticed something familiar about the voice. Art?

"Oh my Gosh I know WHO YOU ARE!" she declared

There was a shocked gasp on the other end and then some mumbling

"WHAT! NO, you don't now who I am! This is not good!" the voice said all worried now

"Yeah actually I do, I know how you plan to attack and everything! If you do anything I've got trained assasins, much better ones than youll ever be surrounding you!"

Eve knew she had to bluff but it was the only way. "Let's talk this over"

"OK ok I'll talk with you"

Then there was a rustling in the bushes

"Whos there?" demamded Eve

"It's me" answered the voice

"Oh yeah" Eve replayed. Just then loads of kunai's and ninja stars all came out the bushes. Eve dodged them all.

"Quit throwing your shit at me!" she shouted

Then A medium height guy stepped out the bush. He had long blonde hair with long bangs. It was…DEIDARA! He then ran to wear Eve was standing

"omfg Deidara why the hell are you trying to kill me!" Eve asked

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if you were a fake he said

"I'm not talking about that fool! Anyway, answer my question"

DEidara's eyes began to fill up "im sorry but it was my mission to kill you! Please forgive me I don't wanna kill youu! Its been over a year now but I STILL LOVE YOU!" (an: oh yeah Deidara and Eve used to be together but they broke up but I'll explain all that later :P)

"You know something I still love you too! I think its time for a little reunion" Eve winked unzipped her leather jacket "If you know what I mean"

"Hell yeah!" shouted Didarea and took off his clook and shirt also his clay pouch and threw them away. Eve then unzipped her jacket completely. She then reached inside and pulled out a gun and put it against Deidaras head

"WTF?" Shouted Deidara "Are you tricking me!" He gasped shockingly "I thought you loved mee"

"No way Bimbo-Bangs!Do you really think I would get back with a loser like you?" Eve asked him "No, I knew you were following me all along. She then pulled a microphone out her jacket.

"Ive recorded everything you said as evidence and now your games up!"

"NOOOOO! I thought youd changed!" Deidara whined

Just then, about 30 Anbu peeps appeared and surrounded Eve and Deidara

"Target aquired!" the leader said and then put the handcuffs on Deidara. (The anbu are kinda like cops of the ninja world incase you dont know).

"CURSES!" I'll get you back! evil ex!" he threatened and then he was taken away in the back of the cop car.

"HEY EVE HOW ART YOU!" "WE CAME TO GIVE YOU BACKUP AS YOU ASKED!" Rock lee asked exsaperatly

"Yeah you well showed that loser whos boss!" Naruto complmented "Come train with us tomorrow by the waterfall, I'll show you my rasengon!"

"Yeah ok see you guys tomorrow!"

_IN A CAVE FAR AWAY FROM THE LEAF:_

"Deidara has been caught" said a voice

"This CANNOT BE!" said another voice

Suddenly A small boy with shortish red hair walked in the cave.

"Sasori!1" Deidara has been snared in the web of the LEAF! I give you a mission to free him an bring him back to us. Hes ur partner afterall"

"Don't worry too much, I have a plan afterall…" Sasori said grinning all evily


	3. Chapter 3 RETURN OF SASUKE?

Saskuke was sitting in his hideout. He was watching Walking dead on tv but then Orochimarau phoned him and said he needed him for something. He got all mad and turned it off. Kabuto was busy unpacking all his doctor ninja stuff he got from ebay or something. Sasuke then went outside. Orochimaru was standing there.

"Konneechiwa Sssaske" he said all snakey "I have a new jutsu to show you"

"Make it quick, I want to get back to my show" Saske ordered coldly

"hahaha, now now" Orochimaru licked his lips "its called THE SHINIGAMI'S NOTEBOOK" (an: can you guess why ;)!)

"Yeah so?" Sasuke said boredly

"What it does is you imagine your victims face and you have to have there name to and then you do this hand sign and they'll die of a heart attack" (an: has anyone seen deathnote? Omg It's boss I just had to put it in somewhere sorry!)

"Yeah right" Sasuke said "Let me try it out then"

"Go on then" said Orochimaru and turned on the tv. There was a guy being interviwed "Kill that man on tv" so Sasuke did the justsu. IT WORKED! The man began screamed and rolling around and then died.

"Oh my GOD!" Sasuke shouted and jumped into the air, totally amazed "Why didn't YOU TEACH ME THIS SOONER!"

"Hahahaha! I knew you'd lik it" Then suddenly Orochimaru fell to the floor

"Omggg! WTF is going on! Why Sasuke? You were like a son to meee!"

"Yeah but now I have this boss jutsu I don't need you anymore". Orochimaru then died all over the floor and Sasuke ran outside. He was running…...back to the LEAF VILLAGE!

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Sakura was by a waterfall. Her landlord had turned all her water off in her house and all the other houses he owned to cos he was a total jerk and noone liked him so she was getting a shower in the waterfall instead. As she washed her pinky hair she saw something in the corner of her eye.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" said a voice. It was…SASUKLE!

She jumped and spin round!

"SSSSSAAASUKKEE!" She screamed and then tried to cover up cos she realised she was naked "What are you doing here?" she asked

"oh nothing, I've been walking for like 4 days and I really need a bath really badly" he winked sexily "mind if I join you?"

Sakura's face went as red as her hairband but then nodded reluctantly. Was Sasuke coming onto her? Or was this Genjutsu!

"RELEASE!" she shouted but nothing happened. IT WAS REAL

He then unfolded his arms like cool dude but then lost his balance and headplanted the water. "NOOO MY COOL DUDE STYLE WAS RUINED!" he then took all his clothes off. "I'm sorry I ran away I just needed to get stronger to kill Itachi…and to protect you!"

Sakura gasped "What do you mean!" she asked

"SAKURA!" he shouted "I've alwaysss loved you! I've just been too much of a douche to admit and btw this isn't a genjustu or anything its like totally real!" he grabbed hands "Kiss me!" he said and then they did.

"You look so hot" Sakura gasped, taken aback then they started to make out and sasuke was like all over sakura

"RASENGON!" shouted a loud voice and there was an explosion of water everywhere

"WTFFFFF?" yelled sasuke. Suddenly Naruto jumped up onto the rocks followed by Eve

"WEEEEEEELLLL whats going on over here!" she asked teasingly as everyone could see they were naked an everything.

"Sasuke and Sakura wtf are you doing?" shouted the yellow spikey boy

"OH MY GOD! SASUKE HAS RETURENED AND HE IS ALREADY STEALING ALL THE LADYS!" Rock Lee proclaimed karate chopping a rock and it craked and landed on Sasuke's head

"F-CK OFF YOU PERVS!" he yelled and Chidoried them and then they ran away "The hoekage should never ever have let you move in this village!" (an: Sasuke kinda knows about Eve but I'll explain that later)

Then he turne to Sakura. "Im sorry Sakura" he winked "To be continued?" he asked

"Id love to" squeeked sakura and then put all her clothes back on

From a distance, a small red haired wood manboy was watching. He has secretly stole Sakuras bag and had found a set of keys and a map of the village in their. He was also quite happy cos he got to see a naked couple doing it.

"Now the party can really start!" he evilled and then thought of that Kesha song but then tried to unthink of it cos he don't like it but then it was stuck

"F-ck!" Sasori cussed "Now I wont be able to think strayt!" and then he ran off toward the Leaf.


	4. Chapter 4 Stuff gets Explained

Flashback to 1 year ago

Eve was sitting in her house. She was doing a really hard Sudoko puzzle but it wasn't that hard because shes really smart and all that. She then did a bit of ninja science (its like biology but its figuring out the seacrets to new justus an stuff) and she was working on a new teleport jutsu. Just then a rock hit an smashed through her window and hit her parrot cage and the parrot flew out the window.

"NOO! McBeak! Come baaack!" Eve crued out in vain as she rushed to the window.

"What F-CKING DOUCHEBAG DID THAT!" she roared and fell 50feet out the window but landed perfecktly cos she's tough. Deiedara was standing there

"YOU made me lose McBeak you insanly foolish buffoon!" she shouted and smaked him on his blonde head.

"DO NOT WORRY MY GF HE'LL RETURN LATER!" he reassured "Anyway I need to show you something really cool" he added and then they ran to the hills. It was really hugh up and there was a big white weird looking blob on the top. (Btw, Deidara has just stolen that justsu thing that make mouths on his hands so he can make big bombs and stuff)

"BEHOLD MY NEW ART!" Deidara shouted like mad but slipped cos he's a bit dumb

Eve looked suprized

"Not more of this weird lame art" she grumbled "Art is supposed to be paintings an stuff not this giant white dog poop!" Eve insulted

"WTF! Yeah well I bet your just jelous of my ART!"

"That's it I'm not going out with you anymore loser! I don't want a bf who can't even beat his own girlfriend in a fight and plays with kiddies play dough" Eve said

"We'll see about that!" shouted Deidara and he took out a Kuni

Eve took a kuni out too. They then tightened there headbands like in Rambo and then jumped at eachother and started fighting. It was too fast to see at first but then they slowed down a bit. Deidara then threw a spider bomb at Eve but she dodged and karate kicked it back at him.

"F-CK!" Deiedara shouted and punched the wall and it exploded and then it exploded again. "Fine, I don't love you either!"

They then backflipped onto a roof and there were punches and kung fu kicks everywhere and bits of tile flew off an hit people down below which made them drop their shopping and spill their tee.

They then crashed through the roof into a big firework warehouse. Deidara threw another round of bombs but missed and all the fireworks cort fire and blew up in big flashy colours everwhere. Eve grabbed a firework and flew up to the roof.

"Its over Deidara! I have the high ground!" she shouted

Deidara flew up on that big clay bird bomb thing "As long as my name is Deidara then its not" and jumped at Eve with a samuri sword. Eve tooked one out too which was electric cos Eve is a electric style user and there was a huge battle of explosions and lightening everywhere which made everone run away cos they were all scarred as they've never seen lightening before because its an earth-style village (Eve's the only one who know electric-style). Eve kicked Deidara in is manhood and he screamed like a girl which then made him super mad. He then pulled out clay and eated it. Spitting it out everywhere he made a giant bomb.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS COS MY ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" he shouted "Escape is fewtile!" Deidara laughed evilly "Release!" he commanded

Eve saw the size of the bomb and knew he meant business.

"Teleport jutsu!" she said and disspeared just as the boom nearly hit her. The bomb went off and was bigger and had more force than 4 nuclear bombs infused with asteroids, 12 sunarmis and hotter than the suns core all in one go. (Also this is why he blows up the village and then leaves).

SOMEWHERE IN THE DESESRT:

Eve stood up. There was Sand everywere. It was the desert! She walked for a while then found a few of trees and water and that.

"Who are you?" shouted a black haired boy

Eve tured and there was a black haired boy with white shirt with a purple rope and a sword.

"My names Eve. And that sword looks pretty awesome. I'm Eve" she announced

"It's Sasuke and I'm an avenger" he said meanly "Some certain DOUCHBAG killed my family and I need to get strong and kill him"

Eve looked strayt into his deep black misunderstood eyes of evilness but then it got kinda weird so she stopped.

"That's not all is it" she smirked "What else?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke suspitioned "ok, there is some girl I fancy and I need to get strong to protect her aswell" he confessed "Anyway I wanna get a wash and practice some jutsu so you need to go away"

"Okay" said Eve and went but she didn't really go! She hid in the bushes lik a creepy guy and waited until his back was turned. She then used THE FORCE jutsu to force Sasuke's sword into her hands. She ran away laughing evilly

SO THAT EXPLAINS WHY EVE LEFT THE STONE VILLAGE AND WHY SHE LEFT DEIDARA AND HOW SHE MET SASUKE! SEE YOU NECKS TIME!


	5. Chap 5: GARA ARRIVES and so does SASORI!

Gaara was racing down the road faster than the wind in his jeep. He needed to get to the Leaf quick and there was only one thing on his mind. REVENGE! on Deidara for blowing up his city even if it killed him. The journey from sand to leaf was like 1000miles so Gaara needed to step on it so he did a speed-style jutsu and went 10x faster.

_FURTHUR AWAY:_

Naruto was heading back to the leaf. He had just finished mission and needed some ramen but ichirakus was going to close in 10mins. Also there had been a weird disturbance in the Leaf so he needed to get there double time to get to be where all the action was so he needed to go even faster so he went triple time instead.

As he came towards the deserty part of the road he saw something going faster than anything he'd ever seen and the driver was a serious looking guy with lots of black makeup and a tattoo that said LOVE in china. Before he could blink, the car raced past Naruto and he had to jump onto the hood so he didn't get hit. He crashed through the windscreen and inside was GAARA Looking surprised at the crazy yellow fox boy. He also smashed through the Haargen Dazs ice cream Gaara was eating.

"Watch where you are going you f-cking siykopath maniac!" yelled Naruto like mad at Gaara.

Naruto then tried to take the wheel so Gaara did a handbrake turn and they swerved off the road and they both screamed like little girls as the jeep nearly crashed into a pile of rocks and quicksand and some grass.

"Few that was a close call!" naruto said wiping his forehead "oh hey its you gara lol!"

Gaara looked blank "all my friends are dead and I need to get to the leaf" he said all derpressed

"I'm not dead rofl!" Naruto laughed "Anyway I need to go too bro so lets step on it cos I need ramen and something else is happening but I need ramen first ok!"

So Gara put the gear in drive and then turbo drive and zoomed off toward the leaf and loads of sand flew up and made a big sandstorm which chased them so they had to drive away from that too

_AT THE LEAF!:_

Sasori had infiltrated the leaf with his puppet doll thingys and people were dying and crying and screaming and throwing their lunch around cos it was like 1 o clock and that's lunchtime.

He had managed to get to the prison were Deidara was and tricked all the gaurds to release Deidara and then killed them all.

"Sup Sasori my man!" Deidara said happy. Sasori handed Deidara his clay pouch then punched Deidara in the mouth

"YOU FOOLISH F-CKING FOOL! HOW COULD YOU GET CORT SO EASILY!" he screamed so loud all the windows smashed

"Calm down my wooden pinnokio friend! It was all part of my plan!" he lied cos he never really had a plan

"Cmon lets go" Sasori shouted but there were more guards coming so Deidara used the last of his clay to make a tunnel.

AT THE KOKAGES OFFICE:

Eve was standing there along with Nedji, Rock Lee and Kiba and Kibas dog. Naruto then burst in eating Ramen with Gaara too.

"Those idiotic Akatski jerks have attacked the City!" Grandma Tsnarday roared "I have Kakashi and Guy on the scene taking care of business but since theyre such incompetent fools, the akatski have escaoped I need you to catch them!"

"Those tottering imbeciles!" shouted Neji cos he's from a rich family

"WTFFF!" shouted Naruto spitting noodles everywhere and one hit a window and it was all gooey with sauce

"HOW DARE THEY!" added Rock lee who was all angry and karate kicked the wall and made a big hole. Gaara then stepped forward

"All my people and friends are dead I need to warn you but its too late now" he depressed

"Never fear Gaara FOR I HAVE THE PERFECT JUTSU!" Shouted Eve "I haven't told you guys yet but my jutsu can send people back to the past so I can send you 4 back in time to warn everyone about deidara's attack so they all survive" Eve roared pointing at Gara Lee Nedji and Kiba and Kiba's dog

"Sounds bloody idiotic but we'll do it anyway!" Neji shouted

So Eve did the hand signs "Time-Travel justu!" and they disspeared which meant they had gone back to the past

"OK I want you two to go after the Akatsuki, take my helicopter too!" Grandma Tsunarday cried

"NO Problemo Granma!" yelled Naruto

Eve then pulled out two Samuri swords "Don't worry lady hokage we'll round em up!" Eve cried spinning her swords which chopped up all the noodles in the ramen

"Lets move out!" Eve yelled and threw a sniper rifle at Naruto who kicked the air grinning all excited and then they both jumped head1st into the Hokages helicopter. But there was someone else in the chopper too!…It was…

YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT TIME SORRY!


End file.
